


Stop Waiting

by ifinkufreaky



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Forbidden Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifinkufreaky/pseuds/ifinkufreaky
Summary: I'm just a sucker for Allanon tryng to fight his feelings.... and failing. A quick imagining of what it might have been like between Allanon and Pyria





	Stop Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swingrlm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swingrlm/gifts).



He should not have come here. Allanon felt it the instant he saw Pyria standing in her favorite corner of the palace library, her back sloping graceful and elegant in the gown she had worn to dinner. The dinner that should have been goodbye, before he left with her brother to find the weapon they would need to defeat the Warlock Lord.

His palms tingled with the desire to touch her. She hadn’t seen him yet; he could slip away. Better for her to shed a few tears tonight than suffer a fully broken heart later.

Allanon had thought that the Druids had burned every last bit of selfishness out of him, long ago. And yet he stepped forward, rather than back. He was still a man after all. Still weak.

Pyria turned at the sound of his footsteps, her glossy hair falling over her shoulder as her face lit up for him. Allanon was aware that she never looked at anyone else like this. It made him want to fall to his knees before her.

“You came,” she beamed.

“As requested, Princess.” He tried to keep his distance, tried to keep his voice low and cold and never betray the storm that she had set off inside him.

He was aware that he was not quite succeeding anymore.

Pyria took a half step toward him; looked down at his hands, fisted into his pockets, and paused. “I’ve found something.”

Her voice had gone softer. Chastised. She was forever pushing close and pulling back. He wished she would decide to stop waiting for him. Every night when he closed his eyes, he imagined her waiting for him forever.

“I studied it for days,” she continued, turning to the table behind her. Everyone knew that this corner of the library was Pyria’s alone, and her books and other sundry items were never disturbed on this table. “When I was sure I was right, I had it made, by the most skilled jeweler in the city. It should be right. She delivered it to me just this afternoon.”

As she moved away from him Allanon followed, barely realizing the pull of her.

She picked up a small object wrapped in linen, her brows lifting when she noticed how close he now stood. Something… softened, along her whole body. Like a flower beginning to open. Allanon knew he was too close for the respect he was supposed to show her, but he could not will himself to step back. Here in the candlelight, the petals of her lips were the most beautiful color he had ever seen.

“Just in time,” she continued, lashes fluttering as she looked between his face and the object she had begun unwrapping in the small space between their chests. “Your parting gift.”

It was gleaming gold, a tangle of intricate wires. Allanon did not recognize the shape, but the magic somehow trapped inside its cage shown out to his Druid’s eye.

“From one of the oldest records of Elven lore that I could find,” Pyria explained. “It is a charm to protect you.”

Allanon swallowed against what was growing in his heart. “You are the most remarkable woman,” he praised. “This is a magic older than what I even know.”

“So it works?” she exclaimed.

Allanon let a little kindness show through his eyes as he looked down at her. She had no inherent magic of her own. She could not even see what she had done, could only hope that the old formula would succeed. “It does. It shines with ancient power, to an eye like mine.”

She shimmered with pride, glowing under his words. “Then it is sure to keep you safe. When your task is complete, you will come back to me.”

She lifted it toward him.

Allanon did not move to take the beautiful thing. “Princess. Why give it to me, and not your brother.”

A shadow passed through her shining face. “We both know you will be the one in the most danger. You carry the riskiest part of this quest. Take it.”

Allanon persisted. “I am hard to kill. Your brother needs it more.”

Pyria tipped her hand, and a chain spilled out, attached cleverly and ready to hold the charm against the breast of its bearer. “I am giving it to you.”

When Allanon remained still, Pyria spread the delicate chain between her hands and lifted it over his head.

He did not flinch, even as she rose to her tiptoes to reach, bringing her face achingly close to his own. He remained steady as her fingertips brushed over his temples, as she settled the chain behind his neck with soft touches that lingered along the lines of the runes etched there. He felt her breath on his face and he thought his whole body might shatter. “Allanon.”

He knew what she wanted. There were so many things he should say, so many ways he had readied, if he ever needed to dissuade her.

He couldn’t remember any of them. He licked his lips instead.

She was trembling. He could feel it in her fingers, still on the back of his neck, daring to caress, to touch him in a way he had decided he was never going to be touched again.

Her lips parted, and he knew from the shimmering surface of her mind that she was preparing to plead with him. Allanon did not think he could bear to hear her beg.

He let the dam within him burst, gathering up her face between his hands as he finally let everything he felt for her show in his eyes. He savored the sight of her answering joy, and leaned down to taste her lips.


End file.
